Natsu's Flirtatious Feline
by deltaprime11
Summary: Inspired heavily by Agitsogirls "Naruto's Flirtatious Feline". Natsu and Happy are returning from a courier mission, the kingdoms of Fiore's sudden peace leaves little for the aggressive dragon slayer to do, that's when he runs into a strange cat-girl named, Erza.
1. Something

**A/N: Now, I have a few motivations for this rewrite, the first of them is that for a début chapter, it was one of my worst and it was WAY too short (I don't think anyone will argue with this one) The second was it was too much like the fiction this is inspired off of, I want to put my own touches on the idea not rewrite that writers fiction, So I hope you all enjoy the changes! And as for why I didn't get a chapter out Monday or Tuesday, My final Exams have started and they are Every Monday and Tuesday for the next month and a bit, so I will try to get those fictions updated, but I am so tired after Exams I can't make any promises.**

Natsu trudged along the winding paths of the east forest, he had accepted a 'dangerous' courier job, well not that there were any other missions really available and so the Great S-class mage Salamander was a mailman, it wasn't all bad at least Happy was still around.

"What's up, Natsu?" Happy asked, munching on a small fish they had recently caught.

"I'm itching for a fight," Natsu growled irritably "It's been week's since I got to hit something and these courier jobs aren't even a little bit hard."

"Well, monster activity is always down during winter," Happy looked up as if pondering "And since the Council cracked down on the Dark guilds, there are almost no criminal mage guilds left."

"I know, peace is great but why do _all _the monsters have to go to sleep," Natsu continued to complain, he wore a large dark black cloak to guard against the winters chill, which surprisingly even effected him in all his heated dragon slayer glory, although he still wore his signature Jacket and pants underneath, he was glad for the fabric to protect against the wind "Ice queen went off and married Juvia and they are going for a month, i just wish_ something_ interesting would happen."

"Hey, Natsu?" Happy asked

"Hm?" Natsu hummed in response.

"Have you ever heard the saying: Be careful what you wish for?" Happy finished.

"Yeah, of course I have," Natsu replied, a little annoyed at his best friends crypticness (**A/N: Is this a word? Prolly not *shrugs*)** "Why?"

Before the small blue feline could open his mouth, the bushed beside them shook and Natsu barely had time to turn his head before he landed on his back with a heavy thud, he groaned and shook the stars from his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it got the box!" Happy shouted, his small white wings keeping him hovering above Natsu's head.

"Stay here!" Natsu shouted as he broke through the underbrush after the thing that had decked him.

He heard a long howl and raised his head slightly, so the thing that hit him was being chased by more than just him 'Be careful what you wish for seems appropriate for this.' He thought wryly as he vaulted a broken in half tree.

He frowned at the splintered trunk of the thick tree 'There shouldn't be anything awake that can do _that_.' He thought as he lowered his body and slowed his pace, he could see the tracks of what appeared to be a human girl clearly in the ground 'I swear to god if this is my fan club again.' He almost growled audibly at the thought, his status as the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail had garnered him a small but devoted fan base, one that just happened to be the scary follow you home and lure you into the forest kind of fan club.

He lowered onto his stomach and crawled under a thick bush and another downed tree, peering out of the cover of the greenery at the small clearing, The human? That sat in the centre of the clearing had the box set on the ground, she pawed at it curiously much like a cat would, Her body was barely clothed, what looked like midnight black fur covered her chest in a band that wrapped around her back and the same material made up the almost nonexistent shorts she had on, leaving almost her entire body for wandering eyes, and quite the body she had. Her large mounds moved with her rapid breathing and her long slender legs were perfectly toned, but what drew his attention were the pair of red, white and black fox ears sitting atop her head, the things twitched and turned listening all around her as she played with the small brown box that was Natsu's mission, and a similarly colored tail flicked above her head, his eyes fell to the very full ass that was practically staring him in the face and he looked down at the dirt beneath him as his mind had a field day.

He shook his head violently and crawled out from the bushes, he stayed low and moved silently, a twig snapped behind him and he lost sight of the cat-girl as he whirled around, a low rumbling growl came from the bushes that he was just in and he glared down at them as his fists lit up, a large black and white wolf stalked its way out of th bush, moving around him in an arc as four more jumped into the clearing, Natsu watched the beasts carefully, the larger of the five snarled at him and he bared his teeth at it "Come one then! I have been waiting for a fight and I don't have all day!"

The wolf seemed aggravated as it charged him, he broke into a run towards it as the beast jumped at him he slid under it and threw his arms into its stomach, it let out a pained yelp and hit the ground, its fur slightly singed, it let out another yelp before running off back into the forest, the other followed the first creature and Natsu pulled on his shoulder and rolled his neck, before turning his attention back to the cat-girl who had his box.

The girl had changed considerably, she crouched low and glared at him, her teeth were longer and sharper and her nails had sharpened into claws as she kept her unflinching gaze on him, her ears were pressed back against her head and her tail swished behind her adding to the aggressive Aura she was putting out.

"Oi!" The hybrid froze and frowned at him in confusion "I helped you, so give me my box back!" Natsu demanded a little harshly, before sighing and rubbing his face, all his pent up frustration was apparently released in that little fight and he had barely 'fought' at all.

The girl cocked her head to the left cutely, moving towards him slowly lifting her head at regular intervals and taking deep inhales of the air, he would call it an excited smile if her teeth weren't sharpened to a point, he raised his hands in defense "Uh, Don't eat me?" He said worriedly

The girl snapped out of whatever stupor she had been in, her teeth reverted to normal human teeth and her nails retracted leaving the cute fox ears and tail as she continued towards him, she got within a few meters and lowered like she was about to pounce, before Natsu could register anything he had hit the hard forest ground again, the stars in his eyes took a little longer to dissipate this time and his vision was still blurry when color and shape returned, the girl buried her head in his neck and took another long inhale, before sitting up slightly and looking directly into his eyes a twinkle of excitement lay in them, before he could question why she had tackled him, her mouth was over his, her soft lips moved passionately into his and their warmth overwhelmed his mind, her was vaguely aware she was poking his lips with her tongue, and he rather blankly open his mouth, his mind slowing down to a crawl as the sensation of her tongue inside his mouth hit him, she explored his mouth quickly and enthusiastically. Before the warmth was gone, and she was merely sitting there looking down at him expectantly and with a slight and insanely cute look of puzzlement on her face, his mind only had enough time to process three distinct words 'Damn, She's, Cute.' Before it blanked.

He stared up at the deep brown eyes of the hybrid that had just kissed him blankly as his mind struggled to process and reboot, he was aware of her mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything, he sat up slowly and she stared at him worriedly, he shook his head slightly and sound came rushing into his ears.

"I could never eat my mate, don't be silly, but I am sorry if I scared you, is there something wrong, am I displeasing you?" The questions hit him at the same time and he was unsure if she had said that all in rapid concession or if he had just heard it in rapid concession.

Natsu held up a finger and she closed her mouth, He rubbed the back of his hand and looked at his fingertips, a small matted dark splotch of blood covered his fingertips, he turned his head and looked at the spot where his head had connected with the ground, of course he finds the _one_ stone on the forest to hit his head on.

The girl spotted the blood on his finger and went into a state of panic, her mouth releases another torrent of questions before he could answer any of them "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? What do I do to help?" She ended up looking at him slightly teary eyed in dismay and he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine," He answered "It's just a scratch I will get check out at the guild."

"Guild?" The girl coked her head to the side and her ears twitched curiously.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say they are sort of like my family," Natsu smiled "My name is Natsu."

The girls smile seemed to light up the forest a little bit "You may call me Erza, my mate."

"Mate?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, Mate," Erza nodded excitedly "It's taken a really long time to find you, but now that I have can we start mating?"

Erza leaned forward and captured him in another rather passionate kiss, he managed to retain control of his arms and he placed them on her shoulders and moved her away from him slightly "I'm sorry Erza, but I don't think I am who you are looking for, I mean we only just met we can't just start mating."

She frowned at him, leaned forward and took another long inhale of him "Nope, You are definitely my mate." She nodded determinedly.

"But I do-" She cut him off with another kiss, this time she ground her hips against him and Natsu froze.

'Why did that have to feel so good?' He practically demanded his mind, he managed to push her away a little again "Erza, I don't think we can just start mating."

Erza placed a finger on her cheek, before she seemed to her an idea, she snapped her fingers on got off of him, he was still having trouble deciding if that was a good or bad thing, before laying on her back "Of course, you want to start in the standard mating position, can we start now?"

Natsu stared at her in disbelief "I really don't think I am who you are looking for Erza."

She pouted and puffed her cheeks a little "You smell like my mate, therefore for you must be my mate."

"Maybe we just use the same soap," Natsu replied "How can you be sure it's me, I have definitely never met you before."

"Well of course you haven't met me before," Erza sat up looking a little confused "I only just found you."

A loud thump cut Natsu off, he looked at the tree's in front of him before another noise caught his ear "NATSU!" The small blue feline barreled through the canopy and hit him in the chest with a soft thud, Natsu caught him before he fell any lower.

"What is it buddy?" Natsu asked quickly.

"It's a mountain Vulcan, the biggest I have ever seen." Happy said worriedly.

Natsu stared in the direction of the loud crashes, that were steadily growing louder, he looked around himself, before pulling the cloak over his head sprinting forward and grabbing the box that was his mission and running back.

"Erza, put this on," He held out the long black fabric "Happy you hold this, lead her out of the forest and wait at the road, I will meet you guys there and then you can explain what you meant Erza."

Happy looked at the hybrid and raised an eyebrow at Natsu, a suggestive smirk enveloped his face "Is this your secret Giiiiiiiiiiiiirlfriend?" he elongated.

"Now is not the time Happy!" Natsu snapped.

The small blue feline pouted before landing on Erza's shoulder, the girl scratched him behind the ear before Happy pointed and the two set off Happy leaned a little closer and whispered something to Erza, but that was all Natsu could see before a loud crack and the sound of splintering wood met his ears.

**A/N: I think this is much better than the old first chapter, well tell me what you think if the rendition! I will see you in the next chapter! Peace!**


	2. Thoughts and Explanations

**A/N: It's been a week, I feel pretty good all things considered, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The large tree in front of Natsu splintered in half as the large animal broke it in half like a twig, unlike the Vulcan's of Mt Hakobe, these mountain Vulcan's were less ape-like, the thing in front of him was no exception, It's leathery skin looked tough and he knew from experience it was, that skin was as good as any magic armor, large riveted spikes ran up its outer arm, two large fangs protruded outward from its face, much like warthog tusks, the thing growled at him and bared it's teeth, showing a row and sharpened canines as its eyes followed his movements, Natsu watched the creature carefully, stepped sideways and making sure to keep his distance, obviously someone had disturbed this things winter hibernation and now he was its ideal snack choice, the things large clawed hand raked the ground leaving deep furrows in the earth as it roared at him before charging towards him.<p>

Natsu dived out of the way and closed his fist, a large burst of fire enveloped his hand before flowing forwards off of the top of his wrist and sharpening to a point, Natsu was not renowned as one of the world's strongest wizards because he had slouched, he had trained his magic and his mind to be sharp weapons over the years at the guild, the lumbering Vulcan turned to face him, seemingly more angry than before, it barreled towards him again, he dived to the side and rolled to his feet, lashing out with the blade of fire and slicing clean through the Achilles heel of the creature, the monster let out a roar of pain and swiped at him, Natsu crossed his arms in front of him as the blow slammed into his guard, the spikes on the outside of the beasts arm embedded into his left forearm and he groaned in pain as he slammed into a tree at the opposite side of the clearing, The beast got up slowly, not deterred by its leg wound, it lumbered towards him, appearing to savor the ease of its kill, albeit its pace had slowed considerably. Natsu glared at the monster as it neared him and got to his feet slowly, blood dripping from his arm and the side of his mouth, he spat a small amount of coagulated blood from his mouth and wiped the excess from his chin, clenching his fists he let out a roar as flame engulfed him, his eyes shifted the pupils taking on cat like slits as his hair whipped around his head from the force of his magic, the Vulcan faltered slightly leaning a little too heavily on its weakened heel the beast began to topple backwards, Natsu lowered himself and shot forward leaving a large crater at his jump point, he slammed into the beasts stomach, it threw a clawed hand at him and he flipped over the blow landing deftly on the limp before sprinting towards its face along its arm he jumped forward and the fire flowed forward and sharpened in front of him, he drove the fiery blade into its eye, the thing let out a thunderous roar and swatted at him, focusing on the blade he made it longer as he ran over the top of the monsters head and down it's back, he stopped on the ground gripped the line of fire running from his hand and yanking back hard, the beasts head slammed into the ground and showered dirt over him, he let the spell fade and pulled up his other hand forcing his fire into a blade he shoved it into the top of the Vulcan's head, the thing stopped struggling and Natsu sagged, placing his hands on his knees as he sucked in air greedily, he straightened and took another deep breath before walking towards the place he had told Happy to go.

* * *

><p>Erza pulled the fabric her mate had given her a little tighter around her, a feeling of worry was locked in her stomach as she watched the forest, from where they were they could hear the roars of the beast and according to the small blue feline, her mate as well, they had abruptly ceased a few moments ago.<p>

"Don't worry about Natsu," Happy said nonchalantly "He might get dinged up, but there is no way a Mountain Vulcan is going to beat him, even one as large as that."

"I can't help but worry," Erza responded quickly "I just found him, he can't go off and get himself killed now."

"I told you, he is probably one of the strongest mages in the world, he will be fine." Happy was slightly more determined than before, Erza turned to look at the small feline, she noticed something different, he was worried about his friend too, he was just trying to keep his mind on something else, she decided to drop it.

She sat beside the small cat on one of the many tree stumps that dotted the space they were in "Your right, he seemed confident back there, he will beat it."

Happy chuckled and nodded "Glad you agree."

"Well, good to see you two getting so chummy," The voice caused both of them to rip around, Happy launched himself at Natsu latching onto his head before settling himself on Natsu's shoulder, Erza brought a hand to her mouth and let out a slow gasp, she looked at the three puncture wounds on Natsu's right forearm, blood flowed freely from those wounds, a smaller trickle of crimson flowed from his left eye "Happy, I am going to need the medical supplies in your pack."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy chirped, jumping from his friends shoulder and pulling the small green pack from his own shoulders, opening the thing he pulled a small box from it, the thing had bandages and a needle and thread, as well as a small bottle of disinfectant that Natsu almost never used, he could just boil his blood to get rid of infection.

Erza was on her feet and beside Natsu in the blink of an eye, the pulled the box from Happy and sat Natsu down slowly, she grabbed his hand slowly and pulled the arm up so she could see better, she wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at the wounds.

"I am the one bleeding, why are you crying?" Natsu asked jokingly as he noticed the moisture around her eyes.

"Because, I just found you," Erza repeated resolutely "You aren't allowed to die on me."

Natsu felt a twinge of regret as he looked at the determined and at the same time sad expression of the girl in front of him, he bowed his head slightly "I'm sorry, I will be more careful."

The smile on her face made him feel better, she quickly got to work sewing him up and bandaging his wounds, Natsu watched her work quietly, he was more just admiring the girl he had quite literally stumbled upon in the forest, he finished the bandaging and he rose his arm and investigated the bind, nodding his head "Where'd you learn to do this?"

"They teach us at school," Erza answered "We need to be prepared to treat any problems our mates may have fighting or hunting."

"I still don't know if I am actually your mate," Natsu admitted as he got to his feet "How do you know it is me?"

"Well, as you can probably guess, I am not the only one of my kind," Erza replied as she got to her feet and followed after him "There are all sorts of us, from wolf type's to cat types like me, and we all have different methods for seeking out our mates, my species main sense is smell, we use it to hunt and for females to find our mates, some of us use hearing and the Bat types use a weird sound and can determine their mates off of the echo that comes back, isn't that weird?"

Natsu shook his head slightly "Um, yeah…I guess." 'it all sounded weird to him, but he understood slightly.'

"So when you smelt me back in the forest, you figured out I was your mate?" Natsu asked, even though it was more for confirmation at this point.

Erza nodded "Exactly."

Natsu nodded "So there are more like you?"

Erza nodded excitedly "Yes, we are much like the Animals of your world, only we are human, as you can see, but yes, there are Arachnid types and even a few Aquatic Types, although I never got to speak with them much."

Natsu forced the mental picture of a person with eight eyes from his head and was silently glad that a more normal type had decided he was her mate, he continued in silent contemplation for a few minutes before he realized they had arrived in town and he and his companion were garnering some attention, he heard a loud squeal and he paled slightly, grabbing Erza's arm he pulled her into a store to his left and thanked whatever god was watching over him when it was a clothing store, he pulled Erza along behind him and closed a changing room door behind him, locking it with a small click, he listened closely, a loud set of footsteps ran by the store front before fading out, he sighed and opened the door and stepped out.

The store clerk stared at him in surprise, Natsu looked at his reflection in the mirror and he wasn't surprised, he looked much like death warmed up, Erza walked up and peered into the corner of his vision carefully.

"Why did we run in here?" She asked innocently.

"Well, at first it was to hide and now I am thinking you could use some clothes, you can't just run around in my cloak forever." Natsu answered simply.

Erza smirked "Does this mean you want me around? Do you maybe like me?"

Natsu tilted his head "I like you, I think…I want to learn more about you before I make a definitive answer."

Erza nodded and Natsu continued "Do you see anything you like in this store?"

"NATSU!" The voice cut Erza off and she looked at the door to the shop, a blonde woman stood on the doorway and she was apparently angry at her mate, she watched the woman's movements carefully.

"You were supposed to be back hours ago! What have you been doing?!" The blonde demanded walking towards him.

"Ran into a mountain Vulcan and had a few problems with a the delivery," His eyes shifted to Erza for a moment before turning back to her "When did you get so stressed over the little stuff luce?"

"When the master get's on _my_ case about you being late, that's when I stress over the little stuff!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Alright calm down," Natsu replied showing his palms "I will get up to the guild soon, I am just going to help her get some clothes."

Lucy seemed to notice someone else was there for the first time, her gaze shifted to Erza and Erza returned the look calmly, if her mate could take her anger in stride she could too.

"Natsu, when did you get into the business of kidnapping?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Whatever," Natsu responded "Erza, Lucy, Lucy, Erza, Lucy is my old teammate and Erza is well…Erza."

"Hello." Erza said simply.

"Natsu, I am going to have a little girl talk with Erza, why don't you go and deliver the box." Lucy said simply.

Natsu rolled his eyes, he leaned towards Erza slightly "Whatever happens don't injure her, that will cause me some problems, I will tell Happy to come down and take you back to my house, I need to go report to my guild."

Erza nodded in understanding and leaned forward, placing a small peck on Natsu cheek "I can handle myself, I will see you later."

Natsu nodded and left the store.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending is a little rushed, I might edit it a bit later…but I am kinda sleepy and I haven't eaten yet so I am calling it here! Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you in tomorrow's chapter!**


End file.
